


Happy Birthday, Kagami-Kun

by akisexy



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, happy birthday kagami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 18:10:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4489629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akisexy/pseuds/akisexy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko is adorable and Kagami can't handle it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Kagami-Kun

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute little KagaKuro one shot for Kagami's birthday. It's after midnight so it technically isn't Kagami's birthday anymore but y'know. I just quickly typed this out in the middle of the night and I am very tired so don't judge the horrible writing ahaha.

“Come with me to get a shake today.” The blue eyed boy stared up at his much taller teammate, waiting for a response.

“Alright… Special occasion or something?” 

The smaller of the two shrugged his shoulders, still looking up at the other. “No, I just want to go but I also want to have Kagami-Kun with me.” He smiled softly looking up at him. Kagami blushed and tried looking away from the adorable boy to hide his blush, but he knew he had failed when Kuroko chuckled. “You’re blushing, Kagami-Kun.”

“Shut up.” He said turning to head for the locker rooms. Practice had come to an end and they were the only two left in the gym. As he walked away from Kuroko he nervously ran a hand through his hair. It was as if the boy was dangling himself in front of Kagami, just teasing him with that stare and smile. It had been a while since Kagami realised he liked Kuroko more than as just teammate, in time he had learned to accept the fact that the feeling was not reciprocated. And although he tried to to keep it hidden from the rest of the team, Kagami would slip up from time to time. Holding Kuroko’s hand a little longer than necessary when helping him up, sneaking in a few glimpses of Kuroko changing out of his practice clothes, but he really couldn’t help himself. Kuroko was gorgeous and he knew he would never be able to get enough of him.

Kagami was also had an uncomfortable suspicion that Kuroko was aware of how he felt, but nobody could ever tell what was going through that boy’s mind. And since that was true, Kagami could always feel free to daydream that Kuroko secretly loved him back but just never said anything, although in reality Kagami knew that wasn’t at all possible. The thoughts buzzed through his mind as he walked over and opened his own locker. “Maybe Kuroko knows it’s my birthday today.. Could he be hiding that he knew that? No, he just wants a shake it’s not about you Kagami you love sick idiot.” He sighed and pulled out a change of clothes.

After the two finished changing out of their practice clothes they met up at the doorway carrying their bags and started walking down the sidewalk. There were a few minutes of silence s the two walked side by side, usually Kagami would be the one to cut in and say something but today Kuroko’s soft voice sounded.

“I don’t actually want a shake right now, Kagami-Kun.” He stopped walking.

“Huh?”

“I didn’t want a shake.”

The redhead stopped a few steps in front of the other and looked back. “So, what are we doing? Weren’t we going to-”  
“Come here.” Kuroko reached forward and picked up Kagami’s hand then softly pulled him towards a bench on the sidewalk.

“Kuroko what are you-” Kagami nervously spoke before he was cut off again.

“Please stand here.” Kuroko said as he turned Kagami to stand, facing the bench. He then stepped up onto the bench so that he was slightly taller than the other. He looked down at him. “It is Kagami-Kun’s birthday today.”

Kagami couldn’t keep himself from blushing, he directed his gaze towards the ground and mumbled. “How did you know that…?”

“You’ve mentioned before.” Kuroko said sweetly. “Now, Kagami-Kun stop looking at the ground, I know you are blushing.” He brought his hand to the others chin to tilt it back upwards. 

“Kuroko! W-what are you doi-” 

Before he finished his sentence, Kuroko swept down and brought Kagami’s lips into his own. It was short and soft but Kagami knew that nothing in the world would be able to make him feel happier at that moment. ‘Well, except for one thing’ He thought as he pressed against the other, kissing back deeply. He reached his arms around Kuroko’s waist and pulled the boy close to him. Just feeling the other against him was enough to make the world around him disappear. All he could feel, all he could hear, all he could see and all he could taste was Kuroko. And it didn’t seem like Kagami was the only one feeling that too, Kuroko was practically melting into him, tightly hugging around Kagami’s neck. The two stood like this for a few moments and then broke away. 

By now, a light pink had been dusted over Kuroko’s cheeks, he looked down at Kagami and smiled. “I love you, Kagami”

The words sent Kagami over the edge, with a quick peck on the lips he pulled Kuroko off the bench, he naturally wrapped his legs around Kagami and rested his head on his shoulder. Kagami hugged him tightly and almost fell onto the bench. Kuroko sat in his lap as he buried his face into Kagami’s chest.

“God, I love you too Kuroko. I love you so much.”

“I love you Kagami, happy birthday.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ^-^ Don't forget to leave kudos if you liked it!


End file.
